Distance
by Gemslash
Summary: Amethyst and Pearl have always been good friends however since Rose gave up her physical form to bring little Steven to this world they both seemed to grow apart from each other until Amethyst couldn't take it anymore.
1. Avoidance

Author's Note: My first fanfiction! I've actually never written anything like this and to be honest english isn't my native language. So if you see any mistakes or something I could do better please let me know it! I still have a lot to learn :)

* * *

**Distance**

"Pearl..." Carefully, almost hestitantly Amethyst reached for the other Gem that walked past her. Her Fingers closed around the other's thin, white wrist forcing her to stop and turn around. A long, uncomfortable silence lingered between them. Pearl didn't even look her in the eyes. She just gazed down to the ground.

The sun was about to set, casting a beautiful, warm light that filled the whole room. The silence was now almost tangible. Steven and Garnet had been out of the house for a few hours , visiting the Beach City Festival together after Steven urgently tried to convince at least one of them to go with him. So they were all alone. Everything went well so far. The whole day has been nice and calm and they didn't even argue...

Actually they didn't even talk at all. Amethyst just lay on the couch in the main room, realxing, napping and letting her thoughts run freely. Pearl on the other hand has been locked up in her room all day. Amethyst could occassionally catch a short glimpse of her when she walked around the house but, she didn't dare to disrupt her. Not until this very moment.

"Pearl... Are you avoiding me?" She didn't want to blurt out that question so directly it just happened before she could even do anything against it. She hated to admit but she heard her voice was shaking and her heart beating wildly in her chest. But why? Why did her heart race like that? Why did it feel like it was about to break? She knew she couldn't take this pain anymore though. She just had to talk to her friend. She really missed her and this question burned way too long inside her. It was driving her almost up the wall. It wasn't always like that though. Since Rose gave up her physical form their relationship changed for the worse. Rose's loss had left a deep scar in all of them but she couldn't understand what exactly had changed between Pearl and herself.

Pearl had closed herself off emotionally.

The white Gem tilted her head slightly and sighed .

"No... I'm not avoiding you. I think...Ugh. It's just...", she stopped, finally looking at the smaller Gem. Their eyes met and Pearl saw a hurted look on Amethyst's face. She suddenly backed away squirming her wrist out of the now tightening grip.

"I have to go..." she murmured, turning around and leaving Amethyst behind.

"FINE!" Amethyst cried. "GO AWAY AND KEEP IGNORING ME!"

She let out a frustrated groan and stomped out of the house passing a perplexed looking Steven and Garnet.

"Amethyst! HEY AMETHYST!" Steven shouted gleefully after the purple Gem but she just kept going without even noticing them. Garnet softly placed her hand on Steven's shoulder who looked up in confusion.

"It's okay, Steven. She just needs some time."


	2. Amethyst's Feelings

**Author's Note: **That chapter gave me some trouble to be honest since I'm not really experienced in telling stories in english. Like always, if you see something you think I could write better or see some mistakes please let me know it and I'll fix it as fast as possible! I would highly appreciate it.

* * *

Amethyst didn't know for sure how long she'd run but at that moment she stopped she immediatly found herself under a dark blue sky on top of that particular hill Rose used to tend her magic moss. The distant, glistening lights of Beach City looked almost like stars.

Rose...

Looking up facing the endless sky she tried to calm herself, taking deep breaths, not wanting to think about what just happened.

It went wrong.

Everything just went so wrong.

A sudden scream of frustration escaped her lips. Why couldn't it be easy just for once?!

There was so much she wanted to tell Pearl. How much she missed her, how much it hurted her that not only Rose but she also left her in some way. She felt alone and without any comfort. But instead of talking, they argued. Every single time and it was tiring. Even for her who used to make fun of Pearl once in a while. They've always bickered a lot but it never escalated that way it did since Rose was gone... Amethyst sighed.

The loneliness was unbearable for her.

Garnet was a good friend and teammate. She really liked her a lot but they never had this kind of bond she shared with Pearl. She was used to Garnet being distant but with Pearl locking off herself too now it was just too much to take. She needed at least one really close friend in this world.

But was it just friendship... or was there something else behind all that confusing feelings she had?

Amethyst stopped in her tracks, suddenly feeling a sharp stinging sensation in her heart that took away her breath. She slumped down on the ground drawing up her knees and rested her head on them. Her quiet sobs and the soft rustle of the grass in the wind were the only sounds audible on the lonely hill.

"Amethyst?" The sudden call of her name made her immediately stop. She slowly turned around to see Steven standing behind her.


End file.
